


Beneath the Black Mountain

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Atenveldt, Competition, Gen, Poetry, Song - Freeform, Tir Ysgithr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the first Bard of the Boar competition, held at the investiture of Zhigmund and Aleyd, March 19th, AS 45 (2011)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beneath the Black Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first Bard of the Boar competition, held at the investiture of Zhigmund and Aleyd, March 19th, AS 45 (2011)

Beneath the black mountain  
The sable boars run  
Dancing and singing  
In praise of the Sun

A gem for each tincture  
Each metal and fur:  
Argent for combat,  
For archers azure  
Or for bright service  
& Vert art’s allure  
Grace counter-ermine,  
& Honor purpure.

Beneath the Black Mountain  
The sable boars play  
Feasting and fighting  
In splendid array

A light in the southlands  
A Lamp shining bold  
Ancient in honor  
Illumes young and old.  
The Tantonys cherish  
As swift they do grow  
Laughing and learning  
Warm in that glow

Beneath the black mountain  
Boars bold and sincere  
Make for the greatness  
Of Tir Ysgithr


End file.
